halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
3087 Transcending Storm (Jokester123)
3087 Transcending Storm, also known as Storm, is the Monitor of Installation 01. Long ago, he was chosen by the Forerunners to be the caretaker of Beta Halo because of his loyalty. Storm is very loyal for an AI. Although most AIs have been programed to follow protocol, Storm has somehow managed to break past those limitations. This earned him great respect as an AI. 3087 Transcending Storm does have the capability to break past his limitations, but this isn't always a good thing. It causes him to lack in certain areas. Because of this, he has created his own Artificial Intelligence to help with things around Halo and to keep him focused. This AI was named the Overseer. Natural Disasters on Installation Beta Following the activation of the Halo Array, Installation 01 was having some natural disaster issues. The Halo ring had been sent to an asteroid belt. Constantly, asteroids would slam into Halo causing disasterous effects on the environment. One day, an asteroid large enough had penatrated a Flood containment center. Storm immediately created a Sentinel Wall to quarrentine the Flood. The Overseer was sent in to observe the Flood outbreak. What he saw was a fully developed Gravemind. The Gravemind had attacked the Overseer and eventually converted him. The Overseer went rampant and destroyed the Sentinel Wall. Storm sent a battalion of Sentinel Walkers to deal with Gravemind. The Sentinel Walkers managed to finish the job barely. As for the Overseer, Storm had shut him down and locked him in a remote facility underneath the mausoleum. After the recent disaster, 3087 Transcending Storm created a better defense system for Halo that would deal with asteroids. Battle of Installation 01 100,000 years after the Halo Array had whipped the galaxy clean of life, 3087 Transcending Storm makes contact with the first sentient beings he had seen in ages. The Jiralhanae had come in tier 2 warships lesser than the Forerunner ones but still powerful, all the same. Storm needed answers. He allowed the Jiralhanae to land inside the mausoleum only, anywhere else and the Sentinels would fire upon them. Following the arrival of the Jiralhanae, more sentien life came to Installation 01. Storm was splendid to see that the Librarian's plan was going accordingly but, the two factions had not come for assurance that the plan had been a success, they came for war. Storm had come into contact with three Reclaimers at Conjecture's Cryptum. Those three Reclaimers had been dangerously snooping around a Cryptum. Shortly after he discovered the Reclaimers had made it to Halo, someone had accessed the control room's system and released the Flood from every containment center on Halo. That same person had also blocked all Communications going in, out, and throughout Halo. Storm had susppected it was the Overseer. In response, Storm needed to collect the Index and head to the control to face this foe. The Reclaimers had finally agreed to collect the Index. Splendid, Storm teleported them to the Library. Installation 01's Library was less dynamic than the others. It was just one large hallway. The Reclaimers had fought their way through. Storm had given the female professor a set of Combat Skin but, it didn't do much to increase her fighting capability. She was aged for a Human. During the duration of the battle, one of the Reclaimers had unnoticably been punctured by a Flood spore. The infection would come to haunt her later. Once they had hand of the Index, Storm took it and downlaoded it into his system. He couldn't let the Flood get control of it in the event that the Reclaimers were overwhelmed. When they got to the control room, the Overseer was right there waiting. Storm rushed up to the Overseer. He was angry and he started lecturing. In the middle of Storm's bickering, the Overseer let out a big discharge that temporarily shut down 3087 Transcending Storm. When he finally woke, the Reclaimers had been in a corner defending themselves. Storm rushed up and let out a more directed discharge. The Overseer was temporarily stunned and his defenses were weakend. The Reclaimers pulled out their grenades and threw it at the rogue AI. Storm finished it off with one easy blow. Once the Overseer was finished, the female Warrior Servant collapsed to the floor. Her wound had hurt so bad. She started to show signs of alteration. The other Reclaimer ripped open her armor and they examined the wound. Storm concluded that she was lost to the Flood. The Reclaimers mourned for the tragic loss and they destroyed the body. The female professor had come up to Storm telling him they couldn't activate Halo. Storm was confounded; why would the Reclaimers aid him in collecting the Index and then quit. The female told him that with one of the Halo rings destroyed, the Halo Array was useless and they weren't about to destroy all life because of a local outbreak. She perfectly explained that the best choice was to destroy Installation 01. Storm didn't like the idea but, she was right, it was time to leave. They contacted the SuperHuman for a pick up and went to Earth. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Post War Saga